


Games

by Binerea



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binerea/pseuds/Binerea
Summary: Sometimes we need to play to get to know someone, but what happens when the game takes a turn Flug hadn´t thought about?Will he be able to hold onto the ones he holds dear, or will everything fall apart?





	1. The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is pretty much my first fanfiction. 
> 
> Villainous got my soul. So I need to write something for it...and because I couldn't find something like that! Sooo. Royaldemon!Flug au anyone?

Sometimes you play out of boredom, sometimes out of interest or just because you can.  
There are many reasons and Dr. Flug loved to play. Especially when no one knew that he did.  
Well, no one besides Demencia. She was the only one who actually knew what was going on and she loved every second of it.

  
He had been in his lab, working on the newest invention, when said girl walked in and sneaked up behind the unsuspecting scientist.  
“What are you doing?”  
The male winced, nearly dropping his project as her shrill voice ruined the silence.  
“D-Demencia! How often do I need to tell you to stop that?”  
Laughing at his expense, she leaned on his table and smirked, nearly shoving a few chemicals to the ground.  
“When are you going to tell him?”  
That was the question he tried to ignore. He didn't even need to ask to know what she meant as it was perfectly clear as well as his answer.  
“You know I´m not going to tell him. Where is the fun in just telling him?”  
It was amusing for the scientist, to see how she rolled her eyes and folded her arms in front of her.  
“I love to flirt and distract him, but don't you think that this already went long enough? How many years are we already doing this? For real now. I forgot. It is time to step up the game.”  
A low chuckle was her answer.  
“I guess you are right, but we still need the right moment for the reveal. Or are you already getting bored?”  
Sighing, the normally loud and obnoxious girl made a low humming tone.  
“Bored? Na, how could I? Black Hat is extremely funny to aggravate. And I can understand how amusing this is to you. How ironic it is. Just do not ignore it again. It is funny, but I reeeaaaalllly want to know how he will react. Just think about his reaction when he realizes....”  
Flug laughed quietly as he thought about it and shook his head.  
“We will see Demencia. I promise I will reveal it as soon as the chance comes up.”  
Looking amused, Demencia leaned down to the sitting Scientist and looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
“You only want to make it dramatic. You could tell him anytime, but you need your grand entrance, right?”  
Without the bag the girl would have been able to tell how red he had gotten and he was quite happy with not letting her know how right she was.  
“I will tell him when the right moment comes up.”  
Not entirely satisfied with the answer she leaned back and looked at a random wall.  
“Whatever. Just make sure I´m there when it happens~”  
And with that she skipped out of the room leaving Dr. Flug alone in his lab.  
  
Looking after her, his eyes stopped on a clock showing that it was nearly midnight. He normally worked longer, but his concentration was now elsewhere and he was sure that he would be able to finish it before Black Hat could get angry.  
Thinking about the demon, Flug stood from his seat and walked out of the lab and to his room. It was nothing fancy and that is how he liked it. Making sure that his door was locked behind him, the scientist made his way to the bathroom to look into the Mirror.  
It showed him or to be precise it showed the Paper bag on his head and the goggles he wore over it.  
Most would think that the goggles made his eyes look so dark, but they were actually like that.  
The bag was crinkled and a bit dirty, not that the male cared for any of that. What actually irritated him was the reason why he needed this thing. It was quite embarrassing to think about and he tried not to dwell to long on it.  
Humming to himself, he got rid of the bag and threw it into a trash bin. Setting his goggles aside he looked back to the reflecting surface to see his uncovered face.  
There weren't any scars that would make the bag seem reasonable, but it wasn't his face he needed to cover. Flug found himself quite handsome, so the scientist wouldn't hide because of his looks.

His dark eyes seemed more demonic without the googles and his stark white hair was a bit ruffled, as it had been under this bag for quite some time.  
The real reason for the bag and his irritation was on his head. There, slightly visible were four small black horns with red swirl like markings. He grumbled in irritation as he saw them, even if they where is pride. The male still remembered how excited he had been when they had finally started to grow and how proud his father had looked. Still, they were a real hindrance to his plans right now and he just couldn't get rid of them. All this training to master shape shifting and his royal horns where, beside his eyes, still not cooperative. They just wouldn't vanish like he wanted them to.  
It was indeed embarrassing that he wasn't able to do that even though other demons had no problem with shape shifting. The only thing he was able to do was to shrink them far enough that they would fit under the bag.  
  


If Black Hat would see those horns, he would know within moments who Flug was related to and that couldn't happen, at least for now. It was way to fun to play the demons always terrified scientist. The other didn't even know that his employee wasn't human.  
Remembering how hard it had been to get to this point made the male shudder. How often Black Hat had gotten way to close to finding out was ridiculous. The male could be glad to have Demencia as she was always there to distract his Boss when he became suspicious. Flug tried his hardest to seem human, but sometimes his demonic nature did show through. Never enough to make Black Hat think about it too hard, but enough that the Scientist always scolded himself afterwards.  
  
Thinking about Demencia, she was indeed quite the character and loved to play even more than he did. When he told her about his plans all those years ago, she nearly exploded out of excitement and agreed instantly to help him. Flug became thoughtful as he thought about his assistant. She was right that this was going on longer than they had planed, but he wasn't ready to just tell Black Hat. He wanted him to find out on his own. Perhaps he would tell Demencia to stop distracting the other so much, just enough that Black Hats suspicions could fester. Perhaps he would even stop acting like he had no backbone at all. Just imagining it made Flug grin brightly. That could become really interesting, but it was risky all the same.  
  
He had started this game because he found Black Hat interesting. Flug had wanted to know more about the dark demon and created this game to do it. It was necessary, as he wanted to know how the other really was. Just showing up in his normal form wouldn't have worked. The black demon would have treated him way differently and wouldn't have shown his true colors. Now that he worked for him he saw how he was and the disguised demon had started to crush on the other, hard. He didn't need to look in the mirror to know that his face looked more like a tomato than anything else at that moment.  
The royal demon was sure that the other didn't know what he had done to Flug. He just wished that his reveal wouldn't change everything, but this wish would probably not come to be. Realizing that his Scientist was the youngest prince all along would change many things and Flug just couldn't bring himself to reveal it.  
The mere thought of Black Hat starting to treat him like the other royals disgusted the young demon. He wanted his Black Hat proud and head strong, like he knew he was. He didn't want Black Hat to hold back with what he had to say and say things he didn't mean just to please the other.  
  
For Demencia he would make it more interesting, but he wouldn't reveal himself. Not yet, not as long as he wasn't sure that it will not ruin everything.

 


	2. Making it interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! I´m so happy that you all like my little story so much :)
> 
> Here is the next Chapter. I hope you like it!

The next morning began like any other. Starting the day early like usual, Flug crawled more than walked to his bathroom to get cleaned up. Looking into the Mirror, he could understand why most demons decided that sleep was useless. Instead of helping, it looked more like he was better off without it.  
The skin under his half closed eyes was so dark, it rivaled Dark Hats own. His hair looked like it went through rough times, but that could be said about Flug as a whole.  
The male looked horrible but he was way too tired to care. In a fashion that wasn't dignified at all, he dumped his head under the cold water of the faucet and gave a relieved sigh.  
For the scientist it had always been relaxing to feel something on his head. No matter if it was a hood, a friendly hand that ruffled his hair, water that cooled him down or even the dumb paper bag that was able to hide his identity.  
  
After finishing his daily bathroom routine and putting one his clothes, he took a fresh paper bag and put it over his head, shortly followed by his goggles. Securing them tightly enough that they wouldn't fall from the bag, Flug made his way out of his room. Locking the door behind him, as he knew Demencia would go through his stuff if he didn't, the male started walking to the kitchen.  
It was still early enough that no one else was awake just yet, so the scientist decided to make breakfast.  
  
It seemed quite unusual that someone like him could even prepare something edible, but he long since learned that nobody would get to eat something that wasn't poisonous if he didn't.  
Demencia couldn't cook even if her life depended on it and 5.0.5 was a bear. A smart one, but still a bear. Even thinking about letting Black Hat cook made the young male shudder in discomfort. He was sure the other demon could actually create something edible, but that didn't mean that he would do it. Flug was sure that the last time Black Hat made something that got everyone sick wasn't an accident. So it was mostly on him to make breakfast, as he was the only one who hadn't poisoned anyone with his food yet.  
  
While cooking the last batch of pancakes, the scientist could hear the unmistakable sound of 5.0.5 and Demencia talking as they came into the kitchen. As they took their place at the table, the female looked to the disguised demon and grinned.  
“I´m so hungry Flug! Is it ready?!?!”  
Rolling his eyes, he took the prepared breakfast and put it on the table.  
“Good morning to you too, Demencia.”  
The girl had at least the decency to seem embarrassed, even if he was sure that she really wasn't.  
Taking his own seat, everyone started to take their fill of food even if one of them was still absent.  
“Starting without me I see? Does no one of you have any respect for your Superior?”  
Everyone winced as Black Hat materialized out of nowhere and Flug used this short moment to make himself look as terrified as he could.  
“W-we a-are sorry s-sir.”  
The scientist would have given himself a pat on the back for the flawless acting. He did sound terrified and meek. Exactly like he wanted to.  
Without another word, the dark demon took his own seat and started to eat.  
“Mediocre, just like your inventions.”  
It was hard for the royal to not roll his eyes at the others comment. It was like Black Hat would never be able to make an actual compliment. 'Mediocre' was the best anyone would ever get from him. Grinning under his bag, Flug decided to finally step up the game. If Black Hat wanted to play like that, he wouldn't back down anymore.  
Concentrating on making his voice feeble and terrified, he talked back.  
“T-then it must f-fit your t-taste a-amazingly.”  
Everything became deathly silent after his barely hear able reply.  
5.0.5 looked like Flug hat lost his mind, Demencia was grinning so much it seemed like she was just barely able to hold in her laughter and Black Hat.. Well he looked like he couldn't believe what he just heard.

 

“Could you repeat that?”  
The demons voice was calm, daring him to talk back. Shivering from excitement that looked for everyone else like he was terrified, the scientist did as he was told.  
“I..I said that the food must fit your taste amazingly then.”  
An undignified squeak later, Flug found himself pinned to the table by the bigger demon.  
“Did you just call my taste Mediocre?! I think you are beginning to forget your place Doctor.”  
The deep growl of the other made the young male feel light headed and he couldn't push the thought aside how arousing the sound was.  
Flug wasn't too proud of how turned on he felt from being pinned down by Black Hat, but he wasn't ashamed either. Just looking at Black Hats enraged visible eye made his knees weak. Deciding that he had messed enough with his Boss for now, the young demon took a submissive stance and started to stutter more for effect.  
“I- I´m s-s-sorry s-s-sir B-Bla-ck H-Hat s-sir.”  
It seemed to work like a charm. The dark demon looked proud to install fear into the meek scientist and let go of him.  
“The next time I wont be so lenient.”  
Was the only thing he said before he vanished into dark mist.

  
Letting out a breath Flug hadn't noticed he had been holding, he began to look at Demencia, who started to laugh like a madman as soon as Black Hat had left the room.  
“D-Did you see his face?! Oh my.. HAHAHAHA. He was SO furious! It was hilarious! Oh my sides HAHA they hurt so much.”  
Rolling his eyes this time, the scientist stood up and smirked under his bag.  
“It wasn't that funny Demencia.”  
Chuckling, the she demon took a few deep breathes and calmed down.  
“Oh it was! You really need to do this more often.”  
Still highly amused left the female the kitchen, leaving a confused 5.0.5 behind.  
“gooa?”  
“It´s nothing Fives. Don't think to hard about it.”  
Flug gave the still uneasy bear a pet on the head, before he too left to finish the invention that was still in his lab.  
  
Finally inside his favorite room, the scientist sat down at his workbench and took the unfinished project of the day. Humming a low tune he began to work, more thinking about what had happened than anything else.  
He could still feel how Black Hats claws had pinned him down, how they went right through his clothes and a bit into his shoulders. He shuddered delighted at that thought and looked to one shoulder to see that there were in fact hole like cuts in his lab coat.  
Flug would need to repair them, but it wasn't really high on his to do list.  
Bringing his attention back to the Project at hand, the young male made the finishing touches and nodded happily at the result. It would appease Black Hat and he would probably forget that Flug had said anything at all.  
  
Putting the weapon back down, he made an amused sound as he thought how right Demencia had been. This game really became exciting.

 


	3. Sewing is not for everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m so...SO sorry for the long wait.
> 
> There really is nothing I could say to make it up to you guys.  
> I was just being a lazy ass with a bit of writers block (and this so darn soon >-< )
> 
> So...here is the new chapter! I hope you like it.
> 
> I´m still fighting my writers block with this Story so... Have you guys anything that you would like to see me writing?  
> Any thoughts how this should unfold? Any funny ideas?  
> I would love to read what you all think!

Needles and Flug had never been on good terms. Not that he was afraid of them or anything like that, it was more like the needles just didn't want to obey. Every stitch he made to mend his coat ended with the needle in one of his fingers.  
It was infuriating and for the perhaps ninth time that day the doctor just gave up and threw the offending object to the side. Sighing in defeat, the male grumbled lowly to himself. How could he not be able to fix something silly like that? He could create weapons of mass destruction, but one dumb needle to fix really small even dumber holes was too much? Where was the logic in that?!  
Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Flug took a look at his lab coat. There were still holes on both sides of the shoulders that Black Hat had left when he had pinned him to the table. One of his eyes gave a light twitch at the sight. This was his favorite coat and even after two days he hadn't been able to fix it.

Being as fed up with it as he was, the scientist decided that it wasn't worth the effort anymore and put the cloak on anyway.  
The last two days had been like any other. Flug had kept a low profile as to not anger Black Hat any more than necessary and made sure to seem especially terrified. Was it wrong to feel happy when he saw how proud Black Hat looked every time the male cowered in 'fear' from his mere presence?  
He couldn't help himself thinking that this wasn't healthy at all, but what was actually healthy if you are a demon?  
If he hadn't been so deep in thought he would have heard how the door to his lab had opened and closed. Even the familiar clacking sound of pricey shoes wasn't able to grab the scientists attention at all. A bomb could have exploded without him reacting. That a whisper in his ear could make him flinch so hard was surprising. Not so surprising if you knew whos voice it had been.

Black Hat seemed especially smug about his reaction, practically preening at the sight of the scientist cowering in front of him.  
“Shouldn't you be working?”  
Flug would have sighed dreamily at the velvet like voice his Boss possessed, if he hadn't had the inner strength to squash this need. Instead he gave a soft whimpering and ducked his head.  
“I...I´m already on it Sir...I...I just..tried to get...uhm...those holes out of my coat...”  
The dark demon rolled his one visible eye and shook his head at Flug.  
“One would think that you would be able to fix something insignificant like that without problems.”  
His gaze lingered on the messy try that was Flugs stitch work.  
“Seems like even this is too much for you.”  
The Scientist practically felt how his face went bright red out of embarrassment.  
“Did you even actually try? This is pretty disappointing if this is you actually trying to fix it.”  
Black Hat looked like he got a kick out of this situation. Seeing his scientist cowering and probably totally red from embarrassment pretty much made his day. Flug on the other hand was practically fuming on the inside. He knew that he was really bad at it, no reason for the older demon to rub it in. Even though Black Hats amused expression was really cute...  
He hoped his Boss wouldn't notice that he went totally silent at that thought. 

Flug hadn't even time to react, before the other demon took his coat and looked at the messy work.  
“These Stitches are pretty pathetic. They wont hold a day and this is me being generous about it.”  
The scientist looked owlishly at the other, as they took string and needle and started to close the holes in Flugs coat.  
He knew how to sew?! Flugs worldview exploded in front of him. Who would have thought that a demon like Black Hat would know how to do that? Thinking about it, he was pretty old so it wasn't actually that surprising. It was weird seeing it non the less.  
“Will you take this stupid thing or not?”  
Startled out of his daydreaming, Flug looked at the coat that was offered to him. Taking it carefully like a priceless vase, he noticed that the holes weren't even visible anymore if you didn't know what to look for. Geez. Black Hat was amazing at sewing.  
Putting the coat back on, the scientist twiddled his fingers nervously.  
“T-thank you, Sir. Uhm...you..you know how to sew?”  
The demons one eye lowered a bit at the question and Flug thought for a moment that it had probably been a bad idea to ask him about it.  
“Are you telling me that you believed I would be bad at something?”  
Eyes growing wide behind his goggles, Flug startled and shook his head.  
“O-of course not sir! I-I just never thought...I...I mean....”  
Cringing at his own stuttering, which was genuine this time, Flug sunk into himself and hoped Black Hat wouldn't be too mad about it. 

He relaxed a bit, when he saw the other demons amused expression.  
“You really are pathetic sometimes. Go back to work.”  
And with that, Black Hat vanished like he had never been there to begin with. 

Sighing loudly, Flug sunk into one of his chairs and leaned heavily against its back.  
This really had been too much. For a moment he had thought Black Hat would kill him for thinking he couldn't do something.  
Smirking behind his bag, the scientist gave a muffled laugh.  
He knew how to sew.  
The dark, scary demon who was every Heros worst nightmare knew how to sew... and he did it in front of him. He sewed his coat because .. Flug didn't actually knew why Black Hat had done this. It did not profit him in any way whatsoever.  
So...Why did he do it? He laughed at the stray thought that it could have been out of kindness. As if Black Hat would ever do something out of kindness or even out of pity.  
He probably didn't want customers seeing his Scientist with damaged clothes.

Even though the young demon smiled at this not actually possible thought.  
After a few minutes of doing absolutely nothing but taking in the welcoming silence of his lab, Flug took his coat off again and looked at the stitches.  
His head tilted a bit as he saw that Black Hat hadn't removes his messy stitching. Instead he had actually incorporated it into his own stitches. Like he hadn't wanted to destroy Flugs work, even though it was horrible.  
He could feel his heart flutter at the thought that Black Hat could actually care.


End file.
